


box step

by thisprentiss



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Dancing, destroy me in one hit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisprentiss/pseuds/thisprentiss
Summary: will teaches worf how to dance





	box step

**Author's Note:**

> me searching for worf/riker content on here & on tungle: this bitch empty! YEET!!!

Worf doesn't like dancing. Not the concept of it, not watching it, and _definitely_ not _doing it._

Yet he found himself in the holodeck with Will Riker after their shift, leaning against a fancy marble wall with his arms crossed in distaste. "Why am I here?" he demanded, even though he already knew. Not that he'd ever admit it, but it was almost out of convoluted pity that he came to learn how to ballroom dance after he heard Deanna cancelled last minute for the fifth time.

Will smiled at him and started up some music on an ancient record player. "Because you're not as much of a stick in the mud as you'd like everyone to think you are, that's why."

"I'll have you know I _am_ as much of a stick in the mud as everyone thinks," Worf huffed. Will just laughed and extended his hand, raising an eyebrow when Worf didn't take it. "Commander, I would like to politely decline."

"C'mon, Worf, you said you'd let me teach you ballroom," Will said, "Take the hand, and drop the Commander. We're off duty."

"Sir, I must protest-"

" _Will._ Worf, just call me Will."

Worf swallowed and clenched his jaw. " _Will,_ " it felt awkward on his tongue, but not unnatural. Will smiled at him again, and grabbed his hand. "Is that really necessary-"

"Absolutely," Will said, and Worf stiffened when he found Will taking his other hand and guiding it to his shoulder blade, "You just keep your hand there."

"And what will you do with your hand?"

Will didn't answer, just rested his hand on Worf's shoulder and took a small step closer, eyeing their foot position. Worf stared at him, suspicious. "Why are you staring at me?" Will asked. Worf blinked slowly.

"You are taking the woman's position, if what I know of human dancing is correct," he said. Will chuckled softly and stepped closer yet again.

"First of all, there's no woman's position when two men are dancing," Will told him, "And second, I'm doing it for your benefit. If you ever want to woo an Earth girl you'll need to know that half."

Worf didn't have a response, so he stayed quiet, figuring Will was right. As the first song started to fade out, Will pulled him even closer and smiled up at him.

"Alright, Worf, watch how I step and just follow so our feet stay about this far apart," he said, taking a step back on his left foot. Worf stepped forward to match the movement. Will made a half circle and came to stand square again, hands tightening when Worf lost his balance just slightly. "You're just sliding your foot back toward the one you just stepped with, then putting it parallel again."

"This is far too complicated, I request that we cease immediately," Worf grumbled. Will laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Worf, you haven't even finished _one_ box step. C'mon. Do the same thing backwards."

Slowly, Worf found it becoming easier. They started to fall into a satisfactory rhythm of stepping back and forth and around to the music. "And if you're feeling confident, we can start turning," Will said with a smile. Before Worf could ask what he meant by that, he turned them left, spinning slowly as they continued the box steps. It was awkward, and Worf tripped up more than once, but he found himself actually _enjoying it_.

Another song faded out and Worf felt Will let go of his hands and step back, staring expectantly. "So? Think I make a good teacher?" he asked, and Worf tucked his hands behind his back, nodding.

"Very adequate, sir. I found the lesson to be... enlightening. I would not object to doing it again," for a split second, Worf regretted adding on that last part. But the radiant smile that spread across Will's face washed any regret away.

"That good, huh!" Will said, clapping Worf on the shoulder and moving to shut down the holodeck program, "Well, tell me when you're free and I'd love to come back here. Maybe learn some spins." Worf must've made a face, because Will laughed, "Or maybe we won't get too ambitious."

"It would be for the best," Worf agreed. Will gave him another smile before leaving, and Worf couldn't explain the warm feeling spreading across his chest.


End file.
